Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser trailer (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Sparkles appear randomly around the screen until an tunnel is zoomed in) Narrator (Keith Scott): In the world like no other, where both the real world and a new strange world that the adventures are just a whistle away. (Thomas with Annie and Clarabel when he whistles and chuffs away) Narrator: Universal Pictures presents. A ImageMovers, Legendary Pictures, and HiT Entertainment production. A film by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft. Starring (shows Lily, Burnett, Conductor and P.T. Boomer) Ariel Winter, Owen Wilson, Alec Baldwin with Nicolas Cage as P.T. Boomer and Joseph May as Thomas the Tank Engine. (Thomas chuffs and meet the audiences) Thomas: Little engines can do big things. (Until Diesel 10 appears and moving his claw) Diesel 10: Things are going to change, puffball. (The logo of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" appears) Narrator: Thomas and the Magic Railroad, coming 2019 to a local cinema near you. Theatrical trailers First (Shows Universal Pictures, ImageMovers, Legendary Pictures, and HiT Entertainment logo) (Ringo Starr reading the script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad until he saw the audiences) [[wikipedia:Ringo Starr|'Ringo']]: Oh, hello there, everyone! Ringo Starr, here. You must be wondering why I'm reading this script, well, because there will be a movie here in a snap. (snap his fingers where he was disappear in gold sparkles) (Later, Ringo is appeared in Island of Sodor) Ringo: Whoa, i'm in the Island of Sodor, so, I wonder if Thomas is here. (Then, Thomas the Tank Engine is appear beside at Ringo) Thomas: Good to see you, Ringo. Are you having a great break? Ringo: Of course, Thomas... wait, what's that sound? (The sound is the moving wheels of Diesel 10) Diesel 10: Hello there, puffball, and that other twinkle toes. Ringo: Oh dear... it's him again. (The logo of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" appears) Narrator (Ringo Starr): Thomas and the Magic Railroad, coming soon on the rails in 2019 to a local cinema near you. Second (Shows Universal Pictures, ImageMovers, Legendary Pictures, and HiT Entertainment logo) Narrator: You might have been probably heard that people talked about it, but how would you ever been there to a magical place that it's not on any map. Come with us and we will show you your imagination. (The logo of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" appears) Narrator: It's the story about a little girl named Lily who gets to visit her grandpa Burnett Stone at his workshop on Muffle Mountain. Lily: You're coming with me to Grandpa's, bluebird. I know how much you like to travel. Narrator: While she meet someone from an new strange world, Lily met Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: (chuckles) It is a very important day. I'm going to the Island of Sodor. You know it's the only place where I really fit in sizewise. Narrator: Where the strange world has a magical life. Lily: What's that noise? Junior: It's the trains. They can talk. Thomas: Hello Lily, welcome to the Island of Sodor. Narrator: Where it has a legend of the lost engine that kept both Sodor and the Magic Railroad alive. Burnett: This engine's name is Lady. She's as precious as gold and it's because she's magical. Narrator: The trains are very friendly. Thomas: I have to collect Mr. Conductor. He's going to be looking after us while The Fat Controller takes a much needed holiday. Gordon: Well, I think we can take care of ourselves. Narrator: Until two ruthless villains are threatening the Island of Sodor and Lady. Boomer: I must find that engine for the sake of railroading. Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY! I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANT TO FINISH IT FAST! Narrator: Will the heroes defeat the villains before the magic is gone forever? Mr. Conductor: My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! Thomas: (chuffs with Lady where been chased by Boomer and Diesel 10) Come on, Lady! Little engines can do big things! Narrator: Come and join the railroad with Robert Zemeckis, the director who brought you Back to the Future, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Polar Express, and Britt Allcroft, creator of Thomas & Friends. Thomas: I will save a seat for you. Narrator: Thomas and the Magic Railroad, coming in 2019 to a local cinema near you. (Thomas chuffs off to the sunset) Third Category:Trailer Transcripts